falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
PMC Nesty
PMC Nesty is one of the PMC in Post-War World. The paramilitary organization is based out of Sevastopol in the Former Russia. Much of the hardware utilized by them seems to be European and Russian in origin- Dragunov sniper rifles, AK-74s and 12s, and the like. They also have some kind of "paramilitary" look. Nesty's soldiers are known for their ability to adapt to almost any situation, allowing them to easily tread through enemy territory. They stand as a team, putting their squad before their individual lives. Nesty soldiers are battle-tested and have average, reliable technology and weapons. Overview The PMC Nesty is a private military company which surfaced in several European and Middle Eastern conflict zones following the 2150. Since 2200, there have been furious rows about its activities in Spain, Italy and Britain, and elsewhere. Some have described it as a private military company (or a private military contracting agency), whose contractors have reportedly taken part in various conflicts, including operations in the British Isle Conflicts on the side of the Welsh Liberation Front. History Origins Society Initially, the PMC Nesty served as a unit of the Principality of Vologda military, incorporated into its rank structure. A strongly military group in its infancy. As they spread into the Wasteland of Russia from Vologda, the unit used its near-unmatched skills in combat to its advantage, reorganizing itself into a mercenary group. Fierce soldiers, the PMC Nesty were a loyal and professional group, with a reputation for ferocity that made even the appearance of their uniforms an object of respect. They charged high prices for their services, which included sabotage, kidnapping, rescue, warfare, and many other kinds of jobs; the one thing Nesty missions had in common was that others had tried to accomplish them and failed. As a military unit, the PMC Nesty was organized into regiments, battalons, and other levels of hierarchy; they often operated in teams of ten. They served a provisional term of one year, during which time they could be expelled at any point for breaches of PMC Nesty etiquette, such as cowardice or undisciplined drunkenness. Promotion was obtained through military heroism, while cowardice was cause for expulsion at any rank. Bases Due to the notably military past of PMC Nesty, the CEO of that time, decided to annex the Crimean peninsula as a private territory, allowing civilians outside the PMC to work and live in the territory but the vast majority of people work indirectly for Nesty either working in their factories, stocks even in their shipyards. *'Sevastopol Naval Base: '''Nesty's main military base, apart from Homeport of Slava class cruiser "Bogatyr" and Kashin class destroyer "Misha" *'Sevastopol: ' *'Simferopol''' *'Crimea Naval Base' *'Baherove Air Base' Organization Military Corps * Ground Forces Corps (GFC) The primary responsibilities of the Ground Forces are the protection of the interest of the PMC, combat on land, the security of territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Ground Forces must be able to achieve these goals both in toxic enviroment and non-toxic enviroment. Normally those recently hired in the PMC, who opt for the military branch, usually go first through the GFC where they are trained and educated according to the organization chart of the company. * Air Force Corps(AVC) The Air Forces is the official designation of the air forces of the PMC Nesty. The Air Forces were formed from components of the Russian Air pilots Ghoulified in 2175. * Airborne Corps (ABC) * Navy Force (NF) Civil Corps * Medical Corps (MC) * Corps of Engineers (EN) * Acquisition Corps (AC) * Military Police Corps (MP) Foreign relations Technology Vehicles, Weapons and Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms 'Small Arms' Special Issue Small Arms *'Stechkin APS (9mm Makarov):' select-fire handgun, mostly issued to special forces *'Nagant Revolver (7.65mmR):': Revolver, sometimes used by reservists *'PSM: (5.45mm):' Rare compact handgun, sees little use due to rare ammunition *'APS-39 (9mm Makarov):' 2030s-era select-fire handgun, mostly issued to special forces *'SVT-92:' Semi-automatic marksman rifle, issued to snipers and marksmen *'APS underwater rifle' (5.66mm MPS): Very rare, only used by special forces *'PTRS-41 (14.5mm):' WWII-era anti-tank rifle, used with scope as anti-materiel rifle *'PPS-43 (7.65mm Tokarev):' WWII-era SMG, used by security forces. *'KS-23 (23mm shell):' 23mm high-powered pump-action shotgun *'Various pump and break-action shotguns': common civilian hunting weapons, used by security forces in absence of other weapons. *'RPD (7.62mm):' light machine gun, used by security forces. *'KPV (14.5mm)': heavy machine gun, usually mounted on vehicles or ZPU quad mounts. *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm):' 14.5mm Chinese anti-materiel rifle, bought *'11K203 "AT-22 Shashka" anti-tank missile:' man-portable ATGM, 2060s era. *'DP-43 (30mm):' unusual double-shot break action grenade launcher capable of firing conventional or mini-depth charges for use against combat divers, usually used with conventional rounds. *'PSV-51 plasma rifle:' Plasma weapon, rare *'RSV-47 railgun rifle': scoped railgun rifle, rare *'GSh-EP-6:' rotary laser weapon, rare, often mounted on vehicles *'AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher': Automatic grenade launcher Explosives *'RGD-5:' Standard issue fragmentation grenade *'RGN "Mini-grenade":' Special issue "mini" frag grenade *'RKG anti-tank grenade:' Issued mostly to reservists- RPG-7 or ATGMs used for this purpose by regulars *'F1 frag grenade': Rare, not manufactured, dwindling number of pre-war stocks. *'RGE-1 EMP grenade': Standard EMP grenade *'RGP-2 plasma grenade': Soviet-issue plasma grenade comparable to US models *'Semtex': Plastic explosive *'Dynamite': Pre-war civilian explosive, used by military in postwar period due to ease of manufacture. *'PMN anti-personnel mine': Standard anti-personnel mine *'TM-46/62/76 anti-tank mine' *'TM-P-61 plasma mine': plasma shaped charge anti-tank mine Other Infantry Weapons *'LPO-50 flamethrower' *'ROKS flamethrower' *'NR-40 bayonet' *'NRS-2 knife-pistol': knife with built-in pistol, rare *'Taiga knife': machete-like knife with back-mounted sawblade, common *'Shashka': Cossack sabre, still carried by some officers. *'MPL-50 entrenching tool': light shovel designed for secondary use as a melee weapon. Robotics *'RobCo Protectron:' Common security robot, over 200 in inventory, bought in Alaska. *'General Atomics M38 Lightweight Airborne Combat Automaton "Mister Gutsy"': Military version of "Mister Handy" robot, armed with plasma weapon and mounted flamethrower, about 150 in inventory, bought in Alaska. *'General Atomics M55 Armored Combat Sentry "Sentry Bot":' heavily armored combat robot armed with minigun or Gatling laser and triple-shot anti-tank missile, about 100 in inventory, bought in Alaska Light Vehicles *'Technicals:' Converted from light trucks, mostly GAZ, armed with heavy machine guns, recoilless rifles, ATGMs, or other weapons. Hundreds in inventory *'Trucks:' Mostly GAZ or ZIL models, some produced in limited numbers post-war in factory in Crimea. Over 300 in inventory. *'Tractors:' Various models, used to tow artillery and other payloads. 200 or so in inventory *'Construction machinery:' Various models of bulldozers, excavators, etc used by Army Engineering. Over 200 in inventory. *'GAZ Vodnik:' Light armored amphibious vehicles, most models mid to late 21st century variants. 300-500 in inventory. *'Aerosani:' Fan-powered snowmobiles. Over 300 in inventory, manufactured widely in post war. Armored Vehicles *BTR-60/70/80: 8x8 APCs, 20th century-era, modernized with atomic engine, 65 in inventory *BTR-67: Late 21st century 8x8 APC, about 50 inventory *'BMP-1/BMP-2' Soviet 20th-century IFVs, BMP-1 armed with 73mm gun, BMP-2 with 23mm. 150 of both types combined in inventory. *'T-54/T-55': mid-20th century Soviet tank, about 225 in inventory. *'T-87:' 1980s-vintage Soviet tank, most equipped with mid-late 21st century upgrades, 72 in inventory. *'T-61:' 2060s-era Soviet tank, most armed with 125mm gun, few with railgun or 1K42 laser weapon. 56 in inventory *'ASU-85': 20th century air-mobile tank destroyer and assault gun, 74 in inventory. *'ISU-152:' WWII-era assault gun, 24 in inventory, *Refurbished antique vehicles: WWII-era museum pieces refurbished for use, about 30 in inventory, over half of which are T-34s. The remainder include IS series tanks, BA-10 armored cars etc. *'T-33 Tractor Tank:' Mass-produced conversion kit for turning a crawler tractor or bulldozer chassis into an improvised tank, armed with a 57mm gun using the same ammunition as the 57mm AA gun. Much less well armed and armored than pre-war tanks, but over 150 are in inventory as of 2200. Artillery Air Defense Systems *'ZU-23:' 23mm AA gun, about 200 in inventory, sometimes mounted in truck beds for use as mobile AA, also common on naval vessels. *'ZPU:' 14.5mm dual or quad AA machine gun mounts, very common, over 400 in inventory. *'S-60:' 57mm AA gun, about 100 in inventory. *'ZSU-57-2:' 1950-era anti-aircraft tank, refurbished after war, armed with twin S-60 57mm AA gun, 7 in inventory *'ZSU-23-4 "Shilka":' 1960s-era AA tank, armed with quad 23mm cannon, 8 in inventory *'ZSU-E-4:' 2060s-era anti-aircraft tank built off aging T-87 chassis, armed with armed with twin rotary laser weapon and two 4-shot 6K11 SAM (NATO Designation SA-29 Gammon). 10 vehicles in inventory. *'S-670 SAM "SA-32 Guarddog":' Late 21st century long-range SAM with limited ABM capabilities. Very rare. Ten mobile launchers and estimate 7 missiles remain. *'S-460 SAM "SA-26 Goatfly":' Short-range SAM, 12 mobile launcher and about 100 missiles remain. Aircraft *'MiG-3000 "Ivan"/"Firestorm":' Standard jet fighter aircraft, about 50 in inventory *'MiG-21 "Fishbed":' Older pre-war jet fighter, 20 in inventory *'MiG-15:' 1950s-era jet fighter, 25 restored to operations condition. *'Yakovlev Yak-9:' WWII-era fighter, about 40 in inventory, including copies made in limited numbers by factories. *'Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik': WWII-era ground attack aircraft, about 25 in inventory, including copies made in factories. *'Polikarpov Po-2': WWII-era wood and canvas biplane, mostly copies manufactured post-war, about 100 in inventory, used primarily as trainers. *'Converted civil aircraft': Civil aircraft armed with machine guns, rockets, and bombs, mostly Ilyushin and Yakovlev models. *'Cargo planes': Various models, mostly Tupelov models, mostly turboprops. About 100 in inventory, some modified as bombers or gunships. *'Mil Mi-8 "Hip":' Transport helicopter, about 30 in inventory. *'Mil Mi-24 "Hind":' Attack helicopter, about 25 in inventory *'Mil Mi-82 "Hanger/Hammer":' Tiltrotor aircraft design in 2070s, similar to US VB-02 Vertibird, 20 in inventory, including both transport (NATO codename "Hanger") and attack (NATO codename "Hammer") variants. *'Mi-80 Tarantula' - Heavy transport helicopter use by Nesty to bring in armored vehicles. 50 in inventory *'Yakovlev Yak 31 "Hatter":' Transport helicopter, about 20 in inventory. Naval Vessels *'Slava class cruiser': Pre-war guided missile cruisers. One in inventory; Bogatyr *'Kashin class destroyer': Pre-war anti-aircraft guided missile destroyers. One in inventory; Misha *'Admiral Grigorovich class frigate': Pre-war Guided missile frigate Three in inventory; Zhukov, Bogdan, Lenin *'Burevestnik (Krivak) class frigate': Pre-war Frigate / Guard ship. Two in inventory; Cossack, Alexander Nevsky Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries